


Another in bed

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: When Emma comes home, she finds her husband has company in their bed. (No smut, not dirty, just fluff)





	Another in bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in season 4, so it is not canon. Their daughter Dawn is born when Henry is about 14, Liam four years later and Eva two years after Liam.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. It is one of my favourites

Emma yawned heavily as she took of her boots and jacket. After the late shift at the sheriff station, she had trouble keeping her eyes up. The clock in the living room showed 2 o'clock in the night.

She decided to go straight to bed, no further distractions.

When she opened the bedroom door, Killian looked up to her from where he lay in their bed. He had a guilty look on his face.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I have always been afraid of coming home and finding my husband with another woman in bed. But this? Well, what could you expected from the famous womanizer Captain Hook other than having two other women in his bed."

Killian smirked in reply. "What can I say, Swan. I thought you were a gorgeous woman the first time I laid eyes on you, but nothing more. But with them, it was love at first sight and I both love them equally. For as long as I live."

Emma hurried to change her pajamas and then carefully slipped under the covers.

"That's a lie.", she answered back in a quiet voice with a loving gaze in her eyes. "You were already madly in love with them before you even saw them in person."

"Aye, just like you."

Emma looked at their daughters in awe, not even reprehending her husband for letting them sleep in their bed as she was happy to see her babies. And after the thunderstorm a few hours ago, she had already expected at least one of their children to be in their bed.

Her youngest child, little three year old Eva, was laying on her back looking so peacefully in her sleep. Her stuffed pink unicorn wearing a tutu laid to her feet. Instead of clinging to it, like Eva did every night, since her grandmother had bought it for her, she clung to her father's stump.

Their eldest daughter, nine year old Dawn, lay on her side wrapping her arms around her little sister.

Emma lovingly caressed Dawn's head, stroking through her long black mane. Whether Dawn liked to hear it or not, she had clearly not inherited her father's hair, but her maternal grandmother's hair.

Then, she went to petting Eva's little head, running her fingers through Eva's blond locks, which were usually bound together in piggy tales.

"Where is our little duckling?", Emma asked as she entwined her fingers with her husband's.

"Out like a light. Slept through the entire storm. Eva woke up and crawled into my bed. Dawn wasn't scared at all but she wanted to join in. Liam was sleeping so deeply, I didn't want to wake him. It's a miracle to me, how someone who refuses to sleep so eagerly each and every night can be such a heavy sleeper.", Killian reported to Emma's amusement.

"Well, though I had been looking forward to getting straight to bed and falling asleep in your arms, this is fine, too. I get to fall asleep in your arms every night, so I guess it's only fair if they get this pleasure once in a while."

Though Emma was lying with her back to the door, she knew instantly who was behind her.

"Mommy?", it came from the door in a weak, tired voice. Their five year old son Liam was standing in the door, his shining blond hair ruffled from sleep. His arm was wrapped around his stuffed white horse, his grandfather had given him for his second birthday.

He must have heard his mother's return or his parent's speaking.

Emma sat up in bed with a bright smile on her face. She reached out her hand for her little boy.

"Hey baby, come here. We are having a pajama party.", she said.

She lifted her son to the bed and settled him between her and his older sister Dawn. It was only a minute before Liam was asleep. His left arm was wrapped around his mother's arm and his head rested against his sister's back.

Killian reached over, stroking over their son's head. He joked: "Really, Swan, inviting another man to bed, right in front of your husband?"

Emma only chuckled as she settled in, lying on her side, reaching over for her husband's hand.

"What can I say? It was love at first sight.", she teased him.

"I know, I was there.", he replied lovingly. "You fell in love with him right when you saw the plus on the pregnancy test."


End file.
